


false god

by moonstarkeiji



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Body Worship, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonstarkeiji/pseuds/moonstarkeiji
Summary: i know heaven’s a thing,i go there when you touch me,honey,
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87
Collections: SakuAtsu NSFW Week





	false god

**Author's Note:**

> drink water every time you read the word kiss/kisses and you'd drink enough to fulfill your daily water intake. you're welcome.
> 
> title taken from t swizzle's song of the same name.  
> [listen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=acQXa5ArHIk) before or while reading, for maximum feels.

Lying on the bed facing each other, Atsumu couldn't help but smile as he looked at Sakusa’s peaceful sleeping face. The air still had remnants of their love making but the room was now quiet, both men lulled to sleep from a passionate night together. Atsumu was woken up by a chill breeze and had gotten up to put on a t-shirt.

He felt Sakusa’s hand reach out to him as he falls back into his side of the bed, looking at his fiance who was snuggled under the covers. 

He loved Sakusa for many reasons, he was a blunt jerk who could probably recognise the brand of antibacterial wipes just by scent alone, but he never lies and would always pass him a wipe when they go outside. He was also a damn good volleyball player and was someone who didn’t half ass anything, a quality he mirrors. And by some stroke of luck, he had loved Atsumu back too.

But tonight, seeing Sakusa under the pale glow of the moonlight, his chest swelled from the gorgeous sight before him. He loved this body too.

Atsumu slowly lifted the covers and moved to hover on top of Sakusa, draping the covers over his back. His arm supported his weight so he wouldn’t crush the sleeping man. 

Satisfied that he hadn’t woken him, Atsumu peppers light kisses on his face. He starts at the top of his head, where his dark curls laid fluffy on the soft pillow. “I can’t read your mind, but if I could, I hope I can see glimpses of myself” he whispers as he kisses Sakusa’s hair, curly fringe, forehead and even sideburns, inhaling the sweet smell of sea salt and sage. The scent of Sakusa’s favourite shampoo calming him. 

He moves his head methodically and kisses Sakusa on the nose, both his eyelids and his cupid's bow. He kisses his right cheek a couple of times and does the same for his left, finishing the round of his face with a kiss on his chin, letting out a small sigh. 

Atsumu takes Sakusa’s chin in his fingers and gazes at him.

The night making him uncharacteristically sappy, he muses “religions on your lips” as he plants kisses, one after the other on Sakusa’s soft lips. He pressed on gently and even applied some pressure the other few times he leaned down. Deeply appreciating Sakusa’s lips, knowing how well he takes care of them. Just like his other routines Atsumu has become familiar with. 

“Atsumu, what are you doing?” Sakusa asks, opening his eyes slightly, “go to sleep.” Sakusa’s brow furrows as he makes a small pout, still half asleep.

“Shh, you sleep. Let me take my time” Atsumu’s voice a mere whisper.

He lets out a small contented noise in agreement and closes his eyes. Eyelashes fluttering at Atsumu, squirming slightly beneath him. 

Spurred on by Sakusa, he kisses his neck and collarbone. Taking in his smooth skin, noting the occasional moles that made constellations on his body. Sakusa’s neck drove Atsumu crazy, he wanted to mark him any chance he got. But not tonight, tonight he wants to feel his smooth skin using only his lips. He would lick and bite them soon. 

Satisfied with the time spent on his neck and shoulders, Atsumu moves to kiss down both arms, being sure to give extra attention to his wrists and the crook of his elbows. He loved these arms too, he didn’t care if they were grabbing him hard enough to bruise or when it’s fingers intertwined with his, he loved it all the same. 

He kisses Sakusa’s chest, hearing the soft thumps of his lover’s heart, and follows the trail of muscle downwards. Kissing his stomach, bellybutton, and placing more kisses on the soft hair leading into his boxers. He thinks, no he’s sure, he would kiss these muscles the same even when they stop being firm and taut. Bracketing his hips, Atsumu whispers “my altar.”

Atsumu scoots further down, working on planting kisses down Sakusa’s legs. He kisses his toes, shin, knees, moving up to kiss his thighs. He makes sure to lighty hold on to those strong thighs, kissing the wide expanse of skin. Feeling aroused from his endeavors, he proceeds to tease Sakusa with loaded kisses in his inner thighs, pointedly avoiding his crotch area. 

He could feel Sakusa stir, “stop that Atsumu.” The demand holding no conviction.

Encouraged, Atsumu moves in further with his mouth and kisses right beneath his covered dick. He kissed the top of the clothed member, mouthing him, finally letting his greed take over slightly.

He felt Sakusa’s strong legs wrapping around his body and his eyes shot up, met with a half lidded stare. Eyes glazed over with lust and sleep. Atsumu rolled their hips together lightly, waiting for a reaction. When he hears the first moan, he puts a little more force in his rolls, relishing in a writhing Sakusa beneath him. 

“Come here,” Atsumu obliged and slides up to slot his lips into Sakusa’s waiting one, fitting perfectly together. They kiss long and slow, not in any rush, the night engulfing them soundlessly. 

“You trying to kill me in my sleep?”  
“Did it work?” Atsumu smiles into their kiss.  
“Not yet.”

Sakusa tugs on his boxer, pulling them down to reveal his hardening member. Pushing Atsumu off a bit, he removes his own and Atsumu could see his arousal matching his own. He glides their dick together and Atsumu and lets out a grunt. Using one hand, he grabs onto both their lengths, pumping lazily.

“Another round?”  
“Anything for you, baby.”  
Sakusa whimpers at the pet name.

They continue kissing while Sakusa works them both up with his skilled hand, bending Atsumu to his will. “Enough baby, let me be in you” Atsumu whines. They both pull apart from the kiss as eagerness wins over. Atsumu reached for the lube, still perched on the bedside table from earlier and worked on prepping Sakusa. He’s secretly pleased to find little resistance as he pushes one finger into him. Swallowing Sakusa’s quiet moans, he makes quick work of his fingers and is soon three fingers in. 

This time it's Sakusa who reaches for the bedside table, grabbing a condom packet and ripping it open in one quick motion. He rolls the thin material over Atsumu, letting his hand brush against his balls, earning him a moan. 

Atsumu lines himself up against his entrance and slides in slowly, savouring Sakusa’s warmth. The latter’s hands grip onto his shoulders and they start a slow rhythm. Back and forth into each other’s orbit. They continue this torturous pace until both of them are panting from the slow build up. Atsumu’s free hand finds Sakusa leaking pre-cum, and strokes him gently, matching his thrusts. Sensing Sakusa tightening around him, he picks up the pace and thrusts in with more vigour. A few thrusts later and they both release within moments of each other, breaths heavy as they cling onto each other. A few minutes of steady breathing later, it’s Sakusa who speaks first 

“C’mon, we have to shower again.”  
“Give me a sec Kiyoomi” he holds out a finger to Sakusa, face still planted on his chest, “that was too good. I think I died and went to heaven, seriously.”  
Sakusa suppresses an eye roll and instead ruffles Atsumu’s now more tousled hair, pushing him off gently.  
“You started this,” a slight smile tugging at his lips. 

He kisses Atsumu’s cheeks and heads straight for their en-suite bathroom, leaving Atsumu’s fucked out and blissfully satiated form under the covers.

**Author's Note:**

> my [twitter](https://twitter.com/moonstarkeiji) huhu


End file.
